Evil Crisis: Metal Gear
by SoulTempleGuardian
Summary: Four special main teams come together for their final strike on evil corporations. STARS, SORT, TRAT, and Fox Hound, join together in this Resident Evil, Dino Crisis, and Metal Gear action.


**Character Files:**

* * *

**Name: Leon Kennedy**

**Main Weapon: G36**

**Side Weapon: Eagle C5L**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT (Radio Blue-Tooth)**

**Skills: Observation, Puzzle Solving**

**Role: Key Master**

* * *

**Name: Jill Valentine**

**Main Weapon: M16A1**

**Side**** Weapon: Beretta M9****  
**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT, Gunpowder Mixer**

**Skills: Ammo Mixing/Enhancer**

**Role: Ammo maker/Keeper**

* * *

**Name: Claire Redfield**

**Main Weapon: MP5**

**Side Weapon: Seburo M9**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT, Herb Mixer**

**Skills: Mixing Medicine Herbs**

**Role: Medic**

* * *

**Name: Chris Redfield**

**Main Weapon: T91**

**Side Weapon: P226 Scorpion, Grenades**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT, Vision Goggles**

**Skills: Visual (Thermal, Sepia, etc...)**

**Role: Path Clearer**

* * *

**Name: Ada Wong**

**Main Weapon: ****MSG1 (Sniper Rifle)**

**Side Weapon: Walther P22**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT, Grapple**

**Skills: Intel gathering, Sniping**

**Role: Sharp-Shooter**

* * *

**Name: Solid Snake**

**Main Weapon: FAMAS**

**Side Weapon: MP9, Flash Grenades**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT, Vision Goggles**

**Skills: Infiltration**

**Role: Reckon**

* * *

**Name: Raiden (Jack)**

**Main Weapon: Sword**

**Side Weapon: Shuriken**

**Gadgets: RBT, Vision Visor, Stealth**

**Skills: Stealth, Speed**

**Role: Support**

* * *

**Name: Gray Fox**

**Main Weapon: Sword**

**Side Weapon: Shuriken**

**Gadgets: RBT, Stealth**

**Skills: Stealth, Mega Speed**

**Role: Support**

* * *

**Name: Gail**

**Main Weapon: Barret Rec7**

**Side Weapon: Ruger SR40, Grenades**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT**

**Skills: Command, Battle Experience**

**Role: Commander**

* * *

**Name: Regina**

**Main Weapon: FN F2000**

**Side Weapon: Glock G26, Smoke Grenades**

**Gadgets: PDA+ Adv. Mapping, RBT**

**Skills: Infiltration**

**Role: Reckon, Mapper**

* * *

**Name: Dylan:**

**Main Weapon: Benelli M4 S90 Shotgun**

**Side Weapon: Desert Eagle, Incendiary Grenades**

**Gadgets: PDA, RBT**

**Skills: Survival**

**Role: Path Clearer**

* * *

**Name: Rick**

**Main Weapon: FN Scar**

**Side Weapon: Vector SP1, Chaff Grenades**

**Gadgets: RBT, Comp. Tech, Mapping**

**Skills: Computer Tech, Hacker, Electrician**

**Role: Operate Computers and Machinery**

* * *

**The story:**

**Resident Evil, Dino crisis, Metal Gear Solid**

3 years later, after Racoon city gets blown and wiped out of the map,  
the zombies begin to spread to other areas.  
Seeing as they could not eliminate the threat on their own, all the remaining stars members  
gather together, with the help of Leon and Claire to bring the chaos down in one final battle.

They were all there...  
Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong.

**S.T.A.R.S Main office.**

Conversation between the captain and his tenants is interrupted by CIA and FBI members.  
They state they are taking over, and bringing some special forces of their own.

The man in-charged of the CIA declares he's on direct order from the secretary of defense,  
and as he shows the Top Secret file, he calls forwards Members of S.O.R.T. and TRAT.

Leon Kennedy states they have it covered, as they all have experience dealing with the threat and are  
more than capable of dealing with the task in hand.  
Their captain agrees, and Chris Redfield finishes the sentence by stating the others will not survive.

The CIA agent, then proceeds to say that he will allow them to participate, but only for guidance.  
His team will be in-charge.  
Jill asks why do they have to go altogether, and not in separate groups.  
the FBI agent replies that it's a little more complicated than that, and this time it's not just zombies they have to fight.  
There is another project in junction to the virus.

Chris is about to speak, when the CIA man tells him not to say another word, and proceeds to introduce  
his team:

Regina, Gail, Rick, and Dylan.  
All experts in survival techniques, weapon experts, Martial Arts, and computer techs.  
Ada walks forwards and states she knows Regina and her work.  
Regina seemed a little embarrassed at first, but in the middle of the confusion, was left untold how and when  
did Ada met Regina, and under which circumstances.

The FBI man then stated he also had a team of his own.  
he stated wasn't exactly FBI but a secret black ops team known as Fox Hound.  
He then proceeded to introduce them:  
Solid Snake, Raiden, and Gray Fox.

On this They gathered in the briefing room, and presented the plan.

CIA:  
Ok, like we were saying, there is more at stake here than mere zombies.  
Recently we were working on a black project known as third energy... through a government funded agency...  
we gathered the best scientist there were.  
However, the third energy project was stolen by umbrella... we don't know how, and at this point, it is irrelevant.

What we do know, is that we must retrieve the data on the third energy.

The mission objectives are simple.

FBI:  
There is no point in you mindlessly and aimlessly fight zombies perpetually.

CIA:  
There is only one main objective...

Retrieve a sample of the original T-Virus from the secret lab ten levels underground...

FBI:  
...and the data on the third energy which is located on a complex, on the opposite side of the facility.

CIA:  
The entrance is through an abandoned mansion in the outskirts of Racoon City.  
This scenario will be familiar to some of you guys, as there is another mansion to the north.

You will penetrate the mansion, after a short walk through the woods from the LZ (Landing Zone)  
From there, you will make your way to the basement, and find the entrance to a secret passage.

The passage will lead you to an underground train, which will lead you to the lab low level security rooms.

Due to security measures, there are 3 separate keys you must obtain to enter the high level rooms.  
Those keys are usually stored in three different parts of the lab.  
Once obtained, make your way down to the lower levels, until you've reached the main complex.  
That's where both the T-Virus, and the third energy is being stored and researched,

there may be a slight problem...

-they all asked "what" at the same time...  
The man continues

The third energy has the capability to open gates in time and space... so it may be possible  
that they have been experimenting on other creatures from a completely different time...

...but we don't know what.

could be sabertooths, mammoths, even dinosaurs...  
that's when our team comes in... you will need their experience...

But that's not all, ...

Leon: oh great, there's more...  
Then they complained a bit.

Snake starts laughing.

Chris:  
What's so funny?

Snake:  
You seemed so confident a minute ago... and now you sound like a cry baby.

Chris:  
Come on soldier boy, show me what you've got...

Snake laughs in his husky low voice

CIA:  
Shut up! All of you... what's the matter with you...?

FBI:  
Ok, the third and final issue here, is that there may be a possibility  
that they are using extra reinforcements to protect the facility.

ADA:  
metal gear...

FBI:  
How did you know? How do you know all this stuff?  
Care to explain how are you acquainted with Regina?

ADA:  
I am a spy, you know?  
It is my job.

Raiden:  
Who are you again?

ADA:  
...and who are you? As a matter of fact what is him?  
-She points at gray fox...

Snake:  
You don't wanna know...

they all laughed briefly.

FBI:  
Ok people, let's go...  
get equipped, and meet back here in half an hour for last instructions before final preparations.

Jill:  
wait a second... care to tell us what metal gear is?

FBI:  
Snake will fill you in on the details... time is running out.  
half an hour people... move!

As they got equipped with weapons and gadgets, the women had their way of getting aquanted,

except for Ada, who kept her distance.

Leon approached Ada and whispered to her "How do you two know each-other?" Looking at her in a sort of

interrogation look, but at the same time with a smirk, dirty smile.

Ada just told him to grow up, and walked away as she finished placing her handgun in her hidden thigh holster.

The guys were comparing skills, and showing off their field experience.

Except for Gail, who kept quiet all that time.

Chris asked Rick "What's with him?"

Rick replied "Don't get him started... Gail is a veteran, and as good as they come. He does his talking on the field.

Plus, he will lead our party, and provably the whole mission."

Dylan:

It will be exciting to work as a team, rather than solo.

Chris:

I agree.

Dylan and Chris got along well from the start.

They were talking about field experience, trading battle tips, as they did their final checks on weaponry.

CIA:

Ok ladies, time is up.

Let's go.

After a short moment, and when they all settled. The men in-charged continued the briefing for last instructions.

As we speak- Two choppers are being prepared to carry you into the battle field.

You will be dropped off on the LZ, and from there you'll go on foot.

make sure you carry your weapons and equipment.

You will have the most advanced weapons and tech at your disposal.

I trust you chose weapons suitable for the task in hand, and ones that you are comfortable using.

FBI:

Now, let's talk about some of the gadgets available.

You will all carry a PDA. Nothing fancy, just the basic data for the mission.

Mission objectives, maps, info on other gadgets and weaponry.

each one of you will be assigned a priority task.

For instance, Rick is your computer and tech, so make sure to cover his ass all the time.

You will need him.

Snake and Regina are your reckon, so if there's anything that's not on your maps, such as data on

number of enemies, and enemy type, etc... their the ones to do it, so also cover their asses.

Gail and Dylan are combat and weapons experts... Gray fox and Raiden are stealth fighters, so use them wisely.

Do not... repeat, do not expose them. They are there to back you up, and to be used only and when truly necessary.

they are experts in hand to hand. Plus you will need them for the final task, if Metal Gear is really there...

their specialty is to destroy MG quick and easy.

CIA:

Which brings me to our next point.

You need to know what metal gear is... Snake, take it away.

Snake:

Metal Gear project began...

-snake briefly explained the story behind metal gear, and after that they all got an insight as for what they were dealing with.

FBI:

Ok, basically you know the mission objectives, but let's go through it one last time.

First Objective:

Reach, and penetrate the mansion, then the underground complex

Second Objective:

Retrieve data on the original T-Virus, and the Third energy disc.

Third Objective:

Destroy Metal Gear

Fourth Objective:

Destroy the whole facility using the C4 provided.

CIA:

This mission is not timed, but it's best that you do not hang around when the C4 blows up.

I shouldn't have to tell ya that the best place to plant them are by power cores.

FBI:

When you exit the mansion, send us the signal and the choppers will pick you up on the LZ.

There is only one way in, and one way out... through the mansion. So make sure you keep the exits clear.

How you do it, it's up to you.

As for the RE team, you guys assign the roles among you.

As long as this is done, it wont matter.

CIA:

Oh, by the way... you have teams for a reason, so don't go wondering off on your own.

If you do, my man have clearance to kill you on the spot, no questions, no ifs, no butts.

-Then he looks at Ada, as if to say, that means you.

FBI:

One more thing.

This is no longer covert ops, but still we're not meant to go there without total clearance from the president.

Look after each-other.

They got in the choppers and traveled to the LZ.

On the way there, they all got advantage of the small break to get to know eachother a little better.

But the trip was soon over and they were being told by the flight supervisor to get ready to jump out of the whirly.

The landing was successful, and they got ready in the RP (rally point) quick and easy... occasionally looking around for enemy presence.

Chris states "Whatever happens, let's be professionals"

Gail calls a gathering, as the choppers fly out.

Wind and noise from them adds to the adrenaline of combat.

Gail makes a sign to tell them to pay attention...

All is quiet now, and Gail gives his usual speech.

Rick moves his lips as if repeating simultaneously what Gail is saying, and Regina smiles, cause she knows the routine too.

Gail:

Ok kiddies, play-time is officially over.

From here on, you'll be under my command.

Second in command is LTD Chris, and third is SGT Dylan.

I issue an order, you obey.

We go all-together, but if need so, we'll split in two teams accordingly.

Unless it is really necessary, we will never go alone.

...and you miss Ada, I don't know why you are here, or why have you even been allowed in this mission, but I've decided I don't like you, and if you give me a reason to do so-I'll kill you.

Regina then states she's got ada under control, and that she'll keep an eye on her.

Gail then orders them to get ready to move.

Gail:

We go 2 by 2 cover formation... no solo hero crap, you hear?

All: Yes sir.

Gail: MOVE!

They moved for a bit, till Gail gives the order for them to stop.

Gail: Alright, We're getting close. Time for Reckon.

Regina, Snake... you're up. Chris and Dylan will back you up.

Move out!

They moved between the bushes, Regina and Chris, then Snake and Dylan, in alternate... making hand signals as they went along.

Approaching the mansion main door, they slowed down due to some grunting noises.

Gail ordered Ada to get a vantage point, and snipe anything that looked a threat to the reckon team.

Snake- You two are the path clearer, do your thing.

As Chris got ready to move they saw a wild dog coming off from behind a bush.

They gave out a sigh of relief, but trying to hide it.

Snake- Ok, our first moment of tension. We're professionals, keep it together.

"Yes Sir" They responded.

Snake was in-charge of the reckon, and so Gail issued the main objective orders, but Snake was the front man.

Regina collected mapping data... and snake asked chris who already had his thermal goggles on, if he could see anything suspicious.

"All Clear" claimed chris.

Gail then ordered the rest of the team to move out where the front men where, except for Ada, who he commanded to keep her position while they made sure the entrance was secure.

As Dylan made a move forwards, they saw something come to life by the main door.

Two Heavy machine gun drones rose from the ground scanning the area.

Ada from afar saw what they were, and hesitated to shoot, knowing it wasn't going to make much damage.

Claire- I thought you said it was clear.

Chris- It looked clear

Gail- Shut up! They're drones... they're not detectable through thermal vision, no body heat.

Ok, anyone has chaff grenades?

Rick- I do.

Gail- Use them.

Alright everyone, give Rick some cover. Rick disable those drones. Chris and Jill take the left, Dylan and I will take the right.

Leon, you open the door, and Dylan get ready to clear the way if necessary.

Everyone else, stand by.

Ada give us some cover. We'll go on Rick's sign.

Rick then threw a chaff grenade to temporarily disable the drones.

They ran to their respective positions. As rick tried to find an opening to hack the drones, a few zombie dogs came out from behind the mansion and began running towards them.

Rick shouted "Watch Out" as he tried to find some way to disable the drones permanently.

Chris shouted to just blow them things up, and Gail responded for them to calm down, and that Rick could do it.

The dogs were many and getting closer, too many to take them all down at once.

Leon was trying to lock-pick the door, occasionally looking back to see how the others were doing.

Suddenly Raiden and Grey Fox jumped into the action... Raiden took down the dogs with his speed and ability, and GF cut the bottom part of the drones, disabling them for good.

They all stared, mesmerized at the ability of those two.

When they all calmed down, they all looked at Leon who at that very same moment managed to unlock the door.

They stood silenced for a few seconds, when Claire asked if anyone needed a medic.

They all laughed.

As they entered the door, the two blade assassins walked in last, and went past chris who waited to ask them where did they learn to move like that.

Snake whispered to chris that it wasn't all them, it was mostly the suits, and it was best that he didn't ask anymore questions, or they would have to kill him.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Gail gathered all of them, and after he explained that they couldn't just go around blasting things for obvious reasons, one of them being that they were there still with no full approval, and that they didn't want to attract attention, especially of the wrong kind... neither from government nor from the enemy, they had to be as subtle as possible.

Things went fine, considering the surprise defense.

Snake then continued explaining that those drones was part of Metal Gear project and from then on they had to be careful.

Gail then stated that although their first move was alright, though could have gone a lot smoother, he didn't want anymore mistakes, and that they had to pay more attention.

* * *

The reception room, although empty and zombie-free, still had a creepy look to it.

The power seemed to have been shut down.

Chris pointed out that if the power was off, how come the drones were operational. Rick stated that they must be connected to a different power source, since the red dim lights on the wall were on.

Gail ordered Snake to scout the area, and regina to collect the map data, then transfer it to all PDAs.

He then ordered Rick to find the power generator and bring it back online, so they could open the electric operated doors and proceed.

He ordered dylan and chris to back him up.

Gail: Leon, meanwhile, see if there's anything useful in the welcome desk.

Leon: Yes sir.

Gail: The rest of you, set up a parameter and provide cover.

The reception had a small room to the bottom of it, behind the welcome desk.

Leon used his lockpick to unlock the door and look around.

He found some first aid packs, and some Level 1 ID cards.

He gave most of the AID kits to Claire, as she was the designated medic for that mission.

He told Gail of the IDs, and he ordered Leon to hand them over to him.

He looked through the IDs and gave one to Leon, stating that he was the locksmith, so he would need one.

He kept one, and waited for Snake and Regina to comeback, then gave one to each of them.

Regina sent the updated map data to everyone's PDA.

Gail: Ok, so far we have no means to penetrate the mansion deeper. Let's look outside.

Leon: Hang on, I found an hatch in the office.

There was a hatch hidden in the office floor, behind the welcome desk.

Gail: Alright, use it and see where it leads, it might save us some trouble. Snake, scout out the area.

Chris and Gail provide back up. The rest will move out 2 by 2, cover formation.

Fox and Raiden, be ready for anything.

All said "Yes sir" at the same time, as if in perfect tune.

Leon lifted the hatch, and Snake put on his night vision goggles, as it was dark inside.

There were a set of ladders leading down to the dark narrow walls.

It seemed to be an emergency exit that led somewhere outside... provably to the generator.

Gail asked if anyone had flairs. Most of them had. Gail ordered claire to hand hers over to snake and use them, as she would most provably not even need them.

Chris threw a flair down, after snake had stated the area seemed clear.

They went down the ladders, 2 by 2 at the time... getting into position.

It all seemed clear.

Chris whispered to Leon that everything was way too quiet. As leon is about to answer, gail ordered them to shut up.

Ada was way back with claire, looking through her snipe scope.

Everyone was so quiet, not even their breath could be heard... suddenly there was a crawling noise.

"What's that?" Asked Dylan.

"What's what?" Replied Leon.

They all went quiet... the crawling noise could be heard closer, and slightly louder.

Leon looks around... then looks at Dylan.

"It must be the wind." He replies.

"Oh... ok" said Dylan.

As Gail is about to tell them to shut up again, a huge horde of rats come running towards them.

They panicked and start shooting at the rats.

After a few seconds, gail shouted at them, ordering to seize fire.

"Save your ammo" he said.

The rats just ran passed them, ignoring them completely.

They looked at eachother, confused.

Regina asked what could have possibly have spooked those rats...

Still looking around, and aiming their weapons, Claire suggested they'd get out of there.

Gail replied that they weren't going anywhere, and that they had a mission to complete.

Then he ordered them to keep moving forwards.

Snake keeping his cool as always gives a few steps forwards with chris right by his side.

Regina stated she was using her thermal vision... snake said he was using the night vision too.

Regina didn't pick up anything... but snake whispered that there were objects moving towards them.

Then he made the official announcement.

"Hostile, 12 o'clock."

A huge pack of insectivoid zombies crawling towards them, from the ground, walls a,d even the roof.

Snake alerted he was going to throw a flash grenade.

He lifted his night vision and threw a flash.

The monsters fell from the roof onto the floor, stopping the others from moving forwards.

Snake and Chris at the front laid down shooting at the horde, trying to jump over the others to get across.

Regina and Dylan, kneeled. Gail and Leon stood up.

The six of them shooting quickly stopped the horde of insectivoids.

After a few minutes of shooting, the horde was defeated.

Jill made a joke, asking them if they needed ammo.

She got mixed reactions.

Gail told her to go ahead and mix some, once they got to the other side of the tunnel.

She threw some clips to them. They discarded the empty ones and placed the full. Reloading the weapons.

They threw the empty ones back at jill. "Try to save your ammo" she stated.

"Move out" Gail ordered, without hesitation.

They went back to formation, and the rest of the way was a breeze, occasionally throwing flares to see the way.

They reached the other ladders that led upwards.

Snake went up first to open the hatch.

He looked around for a little, stated clear, and moved up.

The rest followed, getting into position.

They reached an outside fenced room that had an outside generator.

The room was situated in the back of the mansion.

It had a small control room that led to the back garden of the mansion.

Gail stated that there was no point in going back the same way. There was a backdoor to the mansion, and they were going to use it.

He ordered Rick to start up the generator, and ordered snake to reckon the area for any signs of drones.

He asked rick to hand him a chaff grenade, just in case.

He stated he wanted no more nasty surprises.

Rick started the generator, and the lights came on.

The back garden fountain began to spring water. At the distance, a bright shine could be seen by the small lake where the water flew into.

Gail order snake to check what the shine was.

Regina stated she had finished collecting map data and sent to everyone.

Snake went ahead, with Dylan covering his back.

Jill stated she had made more ammo, and was ready to use.

Ada had climbed the ladders that led to the top of the security room to get a good vantage point.

She announced hostiles by the mansion backdoor.

Snake used his night vision and saw a few shapes moving.

But ada was quicker and announced she was taking the shot.

Gail told her to make sure they weren't humans.

She hesitated for a few seconds after that order, and the shapes ran off very fast.

"They're gone" Ada stated.

Gail told her that it didn't matter, and order them to move out.

Suddenly a pounding sound is heard on the distance, and the ground began to shake.

Leon: What the hell is that?

Rick: Oh boy, that noise sounds familiar.

Regina: Oh shit

Claire: What do you mean, oh shit?

The noise began to sound louder as the creature got closer.

Rick: Oh shit

Claire: Can anyone just tell me what the hellis going on?!

Gail: Incoming, lock and load!

Regina: Not again...

Claire: For freaking sake, what...

Regina din't finish her sentence. A huge head shows up behind the wall of the mansion.

Gail: Snake, flashbangs.

A huge T-Rex dinosaur shows up, looking at them for a few seconds before it made a charge.

Snake throws a flash bang grenade at the T-Rex. Ada states she's taking a shot, but the creature begins to move its head around, confused and startled.

"No shot" She says. Fox and Jack stated they were on stand by.

Gail orders them to fire at the creatures head, and so they do. But no average bullets can penetrate the creatures hard skin.

Leon: I think it's zombiefied. We can't kill it.

Gail orders Chris to throw a smoke grenade. Right after he orders them to move as quickly as possible, and snake to pick up whatever was on the fountain.

Snake found a key to the backdoor in the fountain. He gave the key to Leon, who used it to open the door.

Gail assembled everyone inside the mansion by the backdoor.

A small room, used as passage between the corridor to the main mansion and the kitchen.

Jill asked if anyone was hungry.

Gail: Ok, we're here again. With the power now on, we should have no more set backs.

Each one of the scouts, Leon, and me have level 1 security card keys. Our PDAs are also updated.

Be on the look out, we have two unknown run-aways. Possible hostiles. We have a Rex to deal with, so Jill, make enhanced ammo to penetrate the Rex's skull.

Our next move is to find the passage down to level 1 labs.

Are we ready to move out?

They all answered positively. But Rick couldn't help to make a joke by stating that he wasn't so sure.

They laughed, except Gail, who chose to ignore the statement. Then ordered them to move out.

* * *

Claire and Jill were relaxing by the window, occasionally looking out to see if the Rex was still there.

It had moved away, since it could no longer be seen.

Regina went to talk to Ada. She asked Ada how she was. Ada frowned, and with an arrogant attitude stated she was fine. She continued by asking Regina what would she care. Regina was about to walk away when Ada said she was sorry. Sorry for answering in a rude manner.

Regina asked Ada where did she went after training. Ada limited her self to answer only small and not very clear statements about her history with the umbrella corporation.

Ada was not very confortable talking about her self, so she asked Regina what did she do.

Regina explain that after spy training, she got into SORT training. A black ops team dedicated to gather intel, and retrieve data. She had been with Rick in training, and then both got in Gail's team. She also spoke about their fourth partner cooper, who disappeared in Ibis island on their first mission on the third energy.

Ada asked a rhetorical question, stating that so it had been Regina who went on the mission.

Ada: I though it was you.

Regina: Where you there?

Ada: How do you think Umbrella got their hands on the third energy project?

Regina: How come no one saw you once?

Ada: Come on Regina, that also is a rhetorical question... you already know the answer to that.

Regina: yes, I guess I do.

They both answered at the same time "Spy training"

Leon: Sooooo, that's how you two know eachother?"

Regina: Yes, yes it is.

Leon starts moving his eyesbrows up and down in a silly way as if to say they both had a thing together.

Ada tells him to grow up, again.

Ada: Infantile... well, but maybe, if you're a good boy, we can have some fun when this is over.

Leon: Great, a threesome.

Both Ada and Regina told him "get outta here"

Then they all laughed.

Gail asked them if they didn't have work to do.

Jill had made some enhanced ammo to use against the Rex. She distributed the ammo accordingly to each one of the members.

Snake had returned from looking around, but didn't see anything in specific, except an pipe opening.

Gail told Regina when she had finished chatting to collect map data and investigate the pipe opening.

He ordered Chris to back up Regina up the pipe, and the rest to stand by.

After Regina returned, she mentioned that the pipe led to a corridor in the mansion.

Gail ordered everyone to gather around and stated there were two doors. One led to the dinning room in the kitchen, and the other was the pipe opening that led to a corridor.

Since he din't want to be in the mission all night, he was going to split the team into 2.

Team one. Gail, Regina, Rick, Dylan, Claire, Fox.

Team two. Snake, Chris, Leon, Jill, Ada, and Jack.

Snake, you lead team two, and you'll betaking the door to the dinning room.

Team two will take the pipe opening, and see where that corridor leads to.

Remember, don't slack around, the objective is to find the passage to the underground.

Do it fast, do it now.

Move out!


End file.
